1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving and dispensing bills, in particular to an apparatus for receiving and dispensing bills which can efficiently receive the paper money (i.e., bills).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bill receiving and dispensing machine is known which discriminates whether received bills are acceptable or not and the denominations of the bills, and in which the paper monies (hereinafter referred to as bills) are stored in a temporary storing box and then the bills are stored in bill storing boxes by bill denomination. In the conventional bill receiving and dispensing machine, after a teller or a customer confirms the amount of the bills received and inputs a bill deposit instruction signal, the bills are fed from the bill temporary storing box to the bill storing boxes.
However, in the conventional machine, the next bills can not be received until all of the bills in the temporary storing box have been fed to the bill storing boxes. Therefore, the conventional machine can not efficiently receive the bills.
Further, when the number of the one denomination of bill in the bill storing box exceeds a predetermined value, the bill storing box can not store any more bills. Therefore, the teller or the customer has to stop the machine and remove the bills. Then the customer has to deposit the bills again. Thus, the machine can not efficiently receive the bills.